theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Atta and the Flik 2: Pupert's Adventures
pazZzurro's movie-spoof of the 2001 Disney's Films, "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure". Cast: * Lady - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Tramp - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Jock - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Trusty - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach) * Jim Dear and Darling - Harold and Gladys (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Junior - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Aunt Sarah - Madame Gasket (Robots) * Si & Am - Queen Bee (Shinzo) and Mrs. Dilber (The Muppet's Christmas Carol) * Tony & Joe - Igor and Kristoff (Frozen) * Scamp - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Angel - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Buster - General Mandible (Antz) * Mooch - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Sparky - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Francois - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Ruby - Gypsy Moth (A Bug's Life) * Annette, Collette, and Danielle - Princess Bala, Azteca (Antz) and The Lie Fairy (Yin Yang Yo!) * Reggie - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Couple on Bridge - Louie & Cecilia (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Chubby man - Barney (Barney and Friends) * Horse Pulling Cartridge - Philippe (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Butterfly - Hue the Butterfly (Barbie: Fairytopia) * Hammer Man - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Flagmen - Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Men in Picture - Genie (Aladdin) * Photographer - The King (Cinderella) * Girl and Boy with Fire - Dee Dee and Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Boy with hoop - Peter Pan * Woman and her dog - Ariel and Max (The Little Mermaid) * Kids running around - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Villagers - Nicelanders (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Cat and Bird - Mr. Centipede and Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) * Scratchy - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Dogcatcher - Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween) * Pigeons - Crows (Dumbo) * Man in car - Shan-Yu (Mulan) * Cat in Scamp's Head - Grubby (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin) * Crows - Hens (Chicken Run) * Rats - Axel and Loco (A Bug's Life) * Men in Cars - Ogres Thugs (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Horse out of control - Sven (Frozen) * Women with wig and her dog - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) and Dim (A Bug's Life) * Dogcatchers in the dream - Pinocchio * Fireflies - Bees (Bee Movie) * Squirrel - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Bird flying away - Tweety (Looney Tunes) * People in the celebration - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Boy and Girl with Dog - Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) & Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Marching Band - Clowns (Dumbo) * People in Parade - Monsters (Hotel Transylvania) * Boy and Girls watching Parade - Hiccup and Astrid (How to Train your Dragon) * Women with crown - Elsa (Frozen) * Pig - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Women in dresses - Honey Lemon & GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * People at the Table - The Citizens to Dorado (The Road to el Dorado) * Man that has the women's new wig - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Boy with dog - Mowgli and Rama (The Jungle Book) * Man with dog - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) and Bolt * 3 dogs in doghouse - Blueberries (A Bug's Life) * Dogs at pound - The Firefly Family (The Princess and the Frog) * Crazy Dog - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) Category:PazZzurro Category:PazZzurro's Channel Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Parody Category:Parodies